bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Favorite Song
Blue's Favorite Song is the fifth episode of Blue's Clues from the First Season. It was the sixth episode to be produced. *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Freddy *Fifi *Mailbox *Chicks Steve plays Blue's Clues to figure out what song Blue wants to sing. It was song time but Steve cannot figure out Blue's favorite song. They play a game of Blue's Clues to find out. Steve steps on the first clue, a duck and draws it in his notebook. Later on, Steve and Blue try to find the right sounds for each musical instrument. Immediately after that, the phone rings. Steve answers it and it was the felt friends on the phone who had a song of their own. Steve tries it but messes up. He listens again. He gets it right and hangs up the phone. Steve sees the felt friends Fifi and Freddy. They both sang Boom-ba-cha-cha-la-la boom-boom-bop. Steve sings along with them. Then it was mail time. Steve reads the letter. After that, Blue and Steve skidoo into a picture of a farm. Immediately after that, Steve finds the second clue, a barn and draws it in his notebook. Steve had two clues to what Blue's Favorite Song is which were a duck and a barn. Steve had to find the third clue to he can get more information. Steve and Blue saw some chicks who were putting on a song show. They were going to sing Row, Row, Row Your Boat. They figure out the right verses and the right key for the song. Soon after, Blue and Steve skidoo back home. Not long after that, Steve hears the piano playing off screen. Steve sees the third clue on a piano key. Steve touches the piano key that the little paw print was on. The paw print moves to different keys and Steve realized he just played a little tune that went "do-do-do do, do-do, do". He draws the third clue in the notebook. He goes to the thinking chair to put all the clues together. Steve thought it was Rubber Ducky had a barn. But the answer was Old McDonald. After figuring out Blue's Clues everybody and the musical instruments get together for song time. Blue was on piano and Steve was on guitar. They play the tune "Old MacDonald". Not long after that, Steve plays "The So Long Song" and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:2nd Clue Before Skidoo Segment Starts Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Felt Friends Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Notebook What Does Blue Need Category:No What Time is it for Blue? Category:No What Does Blue Need? Category:No Blue's Favorite Song Category:A Clue A Clue Blue's Favorite Song Category:Yeah Blue's Favorite Song Category:Notebook Blue's Favorite Song Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:So Long Song Season 1